


Recuerdo

by elle_est (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, escena alterna al canon, escrito como una escena perdida del episodio 08x02, listos para batallar, traduccion de "Token"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elle_est
Summary: El primer pensamiento de Jon se va con ella.





	Recuerdo

**Author's Note:**

> La serie me la he leído entera pero en inglés. El español utilizado en esta traducción no es europeo sino caribeño-latinoamericano.

Su primer pensamiento – (mientras las palabras de Sam se van asentando) – en tanto su entendimiento se reconfigura, lo que Sam ha dicho alineándose de forma tal que algo descabellado comienza a surgir, ese algo descabellado no empero resonando como una certeza, - su primer pensamiento no tiene que ver con temor ante lo que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro ni tampoco tiene nada que ver con mirar al pasado y entender piezas claves del mismo. Aún menos tiene que ver ese primer pensamiento con el sinsabor que estas palabras pudieran desencadenar dado sus circumstancias presentes.

No, el primer pensamiento de Jon se va con ella. Con Sansa.

… _No es mi hermana, después de todo_.

* * *

Un silencio súbito se ha apoderado de Winterfell, los dedos de la noche oscurísima acariciando cada rincón. Cada una de sus pisadas parece hacer eco a lo largo del pasillo antes de retumbar cual tambor alocado en sus oídos, sus pasos persiguiéndose el uno al otro sin cesar, creando un ritmo apresurado pero casi uniforme en su brio. Nunca existió la duda dentro de Jon: la buscaría. Es que si va a librar esta batalla, necesitará una última imagen de Sansa grabada en su memoria, una última conversación para poder acumular fuerzas y deseos. Si ha esperado hasta ahora y no la ha buscado horas ni aún días antes es porque estar a solas con ella podría resultar en demasiados peligros. Su corazón, todo él, … - Jon se ha sentido demasiado seguro desde que Sam se acercó para confesarle la verdad.

Jon traga fuerte cuando finalmente se encuentra ante los aposentos de Sansa, no esperando en lo absoluto antes de levantar su puño para llamar.

No hay tiempo para que dudas en cuanto al paradero de Sansa se comiencen a apoderar de él pues tan pronto toca a la puerta escucha el murmullo de movimiento al otro lado. Vuelve a tragar fuerte, su cuerpo tenso, todo lo que le hace sintiéndose arrolladoramente vivo con algo más que el temor y la emoción que asoman con la cercanía a una battalla. Sansa se apresura a tirar de la puerta, el fuego consumiéndose en la hoguera de la alcoba así como las antorchas a ambos lados del umbral lo suficiente para develar sus ojos azules y su hermoso rostro, las curvas y planicies que conforman su cuerpo.

Ella no dice nada mientras él se adentra en sus aposentos, la rigidez en su postura y la expresión estoica como velo sobre su rostro develando retazos del enojo que Sansa ha demostrado hacia él desde su regreso al Norte. A Jon no le sorprende el haberla encontrado aquí: tomarse un tiempo para organizar su mente y tranquilizarse antes de que resuene el cuerno anunciando la llegada del Rey de la Noche le parece una forma característicamente _suya_ de proceder. Jon reconoce el pensamiento fugaz de que le alegra el que ni Arya ni Bran hayan encontrado la manera de llegar hasta aquí justo ahora, sintiendo algo de sorpresa cuando el pensamiento no le hace sentir como un gran traidor.

El enojo de Sansa se retrae, se comienza a deshelar cuando él dice, - Tenía que verte antes de que suenen el cuerno, Sansa. -

La sonrisa de Sansa es bonita, brillante a la luz que inunda la habitación gracias a los fuegos encendidos aquí y allá. El vestido que lleva puesto es sobrio y hermoso. Es otro forma de proceder que la parace muy _de ella_ : Sansa querría verse bella y severa por igual para encarar la batalla que se les aproxima. 

\- Tienes la apariencia de un hombre que regresó de la muerte sólo para vencerla en el campo de batalla – le dice ella, su tono delicado pero nada vacilante, decidido y buscando acercarte a la certeza si es que todavía no estás del todo convencido. Es el tono que terminó por ganarle Winterfell así como el Norte.

Sus ojos posados fijamente sobre ella, Jon deja esbozar una sonrisa amplia, honesta. _Necesitaba escuchar algo así, - y seguramente lo adivinaste_. Sansa vuelve a sonreír, su mirada tornándose cálida, prestando calor a la noche helada, algo allí logrando lanzar un hechizo para nublar su entendimiento, para hacerle olvidar la verdad de la situación presente. Jon ha desarrollado el hábito de perderse en esos ojos.

Desarrollado el hábito de perderse en ella.

El cuerno suena en la distancia. Jon siente sus hombros tensarse, sus entrañas helarse cuando Sansa jadea casi sin hacer ruido, el miedo sombreando cada plano y curva del bellísimo rostro de ella. Jon inclina su cabeza, esmerándose en que una expresión de fuerza empecinada se asome a su rostro. Da un paso hacia Sansa, algo varado entre sollozo y risa escapádonsele cuando ella se apresura a abalanzarse sobre él. Respira aire impregnado con su sutil fragancia, la hace hacia sí hasta que está imposiblemente, imposiblemente cerca. Besa su frente. Su mejilla. Besa su boca.

Sólo una vez. Rápido. Casi como un hermano demasiado cariñoso podría besar a su hermana si éste estuviese a punto de batallar a un ejército formado por una multitud de no vivos. 

Sansa persigue sus labios cuando Jon se aleja, sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia el calor y la dulce firmeza de su cuerpo. Jon murmura un sonido derrotado que le sale directo del pecho, de repente incapaz de pensar, incapaz de vacilar, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea besarla profundamente, encontrando su rostro con sus manos, acariciándola. Ella lo sigue en cada movimiento, cada intento para vencer cualquier distancia que se interponga en su deseo de acercarse más, sólo más: llama ante llama, deseo y desesperación, temor siendo avasallado por emociones mucho más fuertes y atesoradas.

Sólo se separan el uno del otro cuando suenan el cuerno una segunda vez, anunciándose lo inminente del encontronazo con el Rey de la Noche. Sansa descansa su frente sobre la de Jon y Jon desliza sus dedos sobre la columna del cuello de ésta, su modo de tocarla reverente.

– Que no te atormente la culpa. No eres, - no somos… -

Dando un corto paso hacia atrás, ella se aleja tan sólo un poco. – Lo sé, Jon. - 

Jon frunce su ceño, su cuerpo sintiéndose más relajado luego que Sansa ríe suavemente por instantes, las manos de ella ahora acariciándole el rostro… y Jon se ha perdido en ella otra vez.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaste que Bran se lo callaría, Jon? Ya seas Stark o Targaryen, eres familia y el inverno ha llegado. -

Esas últimas palabras son lo suficiente para devolverle al momento presente, a la cacofonía y agitación dentro y alrededor del castillo, al murmullo más lejano de la caballería moviéndose para encarar.

Jon la besa una vez más, de nuevo rápido pero suave y seguro. Le clava la mirada y luego ya se ha vuelto para marcharse.

Sansa le habla antes que Jon haya alcanzado la puerta. Jon se voltea mientras ella le dice, - Hubiese sufrido el que nos comparasen a los Lannisters. No te olvides de regresar a mi. -

Sus palabras no son una petición sino una orden. Es el tono que terminó por ganarle Winterfell así como el Norte otra vez.

Las manos de Jon se mueven instintivamente al pomo de Garra sobersaliendo a la altura de su cintura. Se siente incapaz de hablar pero le devuelve la mirada fija que ella posa sobre él, luego inclina la cabeza, asientiendo sólo una vez, necesitando darle al menos la sombra, el indicio de una respuesta. Sombra e indicio pero no más: los dioses tienden a la crueldad y Jon nunca jamás ha querido regresar a alguien tanto. 

~


End file.
